


Ice Cream Date

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some teasing by her brothers, Shelby and Ben go out for Ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Date

**Author's Note:**

> "Another triplet fic like nutell-ahh but the names are Shelby, Samuel and Sebastian? Where the pick on Shelby and then Ben feels bad and takes Shelby to get ice cream? Or something similar" anon on Tumblr

_________________________________

"Shelby is a sissy baby!" Samuel, Shelby's brother said. Their brother Sebastian chimed in sending taunts to Shelby. The triplets are four years old now and are a handful to say the least. 

"Daddy! Sammy and Bass are making fun of me!" Shelby called out to Benedict.

"Samuel, Sebastian, what did I say about teasing your sister?"

"Not to..." 

"Exactly... Do why did you?" 

"Because it's true..." 

"No, no it is not true and you both know it. Go take a time out... I was going to take you all out for ice cream but I guess just Shelby and I will have to go by ourselves."

"But daddy!" 

"No, time out now. You got in trouble just yesterday for arguing so now it's time out and no treats."

The boys pouted off to their time out spots.

"Don't listen to them Shelby, you are not a sissy baby. Come on, let's go tell mum we are going out for ice cream." Ben holds his hand out for Shelby to take.

"Love, Shelby and I are going out for ice cream. They boys are in time out again for teasing."

"Again?" You ask.

"Yes, no treats, and time out again. We'll be back later, do you want anything?" Ben asks you.

"No darling, thank you though. You two have a good time. I'm going to have a talk with our boys." You say, kiss Ben and then walk to the living room to gather the boys for a talk.

"Okay Shelby, let's go." Ben said and picked up his little girl.

"Buckle up for safety!" Shelby said as Ben put her in her booster seat. 

"That's right darling!" Ben said helping her buckle up. Then he got in and started the car.

"What type of ice cream do you want sweetheart?" Ben asks as he pulls up to a red light and looks in the rear view mirror.

"Strawberry and chocolate!" Shelby exclaimed excitedly.

"Yummy! That sounds tasty!" 

A short ride later Ben pulls up at the ice cream shop, it's the same place he's been taking you to when y'all were dating and now taking the kids.

"Alright let's go see Mr. Gene for some ice cream!" Ben unbuckled Shelby from her seat and helps her out of the car.

"Hello Mr. Gene!" Shelby announces as she walks in to find the old man behind the ice cream case.

"Hello there Shelby. What will it be today miss?" Mr. Gene asks, he's know the triplets by name since the first time Ben and you brought them in.

"Strawberry and chocolate please." She replies.

"Yes ma'am, coming right up. How about some strawberries cut up on top too?" He asks.

"Daddy?" Shelby pulls her daddy's hand.

"That will be fine Mr. Gene. What do you say Shelby?" 

"Thank you." 

"You're quite welcome little one. And what will it be for you Ben?" 

"Hmmm. Let's see... Shelby, what do you think daddy should get?" Ben asked her.

"That one daddy!" She pointed to a rainbow swirl container in the case.

"Okay, Mr. Gene I'd like that one please."Ben said. Paying for the ice creams and then finding a seat in the back corner of the parlor incase anyone might see him.

"Yummy daddy. Thank you!" Shelby said as she took her first bite.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Ben replies. They both eat in silence for a few minutes.

"Shelby?" Ben asked.

"Yes daddy?" 

"Your brothers shouldn't have said the things they did, they got in trouble because they did. Now I don't want you listening to their teases, okay?"

"Okay daddy, but sometime they are so mean." 

"I know, I'm sorry dear."

"Daddy why do they say those things?"

"Because... Because... You know, I don't know why. But I do know it isn't right. It upsets me and it upsets mummy."

"Why?"

"Because we love you very much sweetie and we don't want to see you be sad because someone said something ugly to you."

"I don't want to be sad if someone said something to you either daddy."

"Thank you sweetheart, I love you. You'll always be my little princess." 

"You'll always be my daddy." Shelby said and it brought a tear to Ben's eyes.

"Yes, yes I will be." He said before kissing her forehead.


End file.
